1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools for dispensing particulate matter, for example seed, sequentially, preferably one item at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known hand tools for dispensing seeds consist of a handle and a scoop. To dispense seeds from the tool the scoop is inclined and shaken. The disadvantage of those known tools is that it is extremely difficult to dispense seeds in a controlled manner from the scoop using this method and virtually impossible to dispense seeds one at a time. It is an object of the invention to overcome this disadvantage.